Blank
by XxDerpyBronyxX
Summary: Meet Dan, he has the most horrible life ever.One day he finds a filly Derpy in a box, and he decides to take care of the filly. Dan meets one of his first ever human friends, and it turns out that his new friend is taking care of Rainbow Dash. Will Dan and his new friend be able to take care of the two fillys?Or will Derpy and Rainbow Dash die? Or will they be taken to a new world?
1. Intro

**Blank**

_**By, how am I supposed to know?!**_

_I do not own my little pony, my little pony belongs to Hasbro. Sonic belongs to SEGA._

Hello, my name is Dan. I don't live in a so happy life; I have a really crappy life actually.

Every day I get bullied, ignored, and beaten up. Do you know how PAINFUL that is? The worst part is my parents don't care. They could care more if a piece of paper was stepped on.

I watch a lot of my little pony; Friendship is magic when I get home, of course sometimes after crying in my room. Their world is just so, colorful and perfect, (Well maybe not all the time,) but still! My favorite pony in the show has to be Derpy Hooves. I mean, she's the best pony. She is mentally retarded, I am pretty sure, and she has cross eyed eyes. I don't know why I like her so much, I just do.

Today, I went to school. It was the same, crappy, boring, cold, and horrible day like any other day. It was finally time to go home, I had to walk today. Like all the other days.

I started to walk home from school. When I got like a quarter of a way there, something stopped me, a box in the middle of the sidewalk. Now usually, I wouldn't care about boxes on sidewalks, but this box was on a sidewalk that had no houses or anything for another 2 miles. I stopped and stared at the box, and I got so curious that I couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to know what's in this box." I said out loud.

I got down on my knees and opened the box. Now when I first saw it, I had to blink several times. I was looking at a filly plushie doll Derpy. Or at least I thought, then I saw it breath out a sigh. I nearly shit my pants when I saw this. I jumped back, and so did Derpy when she saw me jump back. When I calmed myself down, I walked back up to the box. I slowly, inched my way over to the box where the filly was.

Now, just in case you don't have any clue who Derpy is, she's a cross eyed Pegasus pony. She has a gray fur coat, and yellow eyes. If you don't know what my little pony is, get out!

I finally got over to the box again and peeked inside for a second. Derpy looked a little worried, looking around the box. She looked at me again, and she had the most terrified look on her face I have ever seen. I slowly rose up, being careful not to cause to much fear into the young filly.

"It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you." I said quietly, staring at Derpy.

Derpy, started to shiver, it was really cold today. She laid back down, and pushed up all of her body to her as close as possible. I knew I couldn't let her stay here, she would freeze to death! Or worse, maybe she might starve or something… Or even worse, get experimented on by scientists or some crap like that. I knew what I had to do.

I took off one of my jackets; I always wear two light jackets, and grabbed Derpy. She did NOT like this, not one little bit. Derpy squirmed around, trying to break free of my grip. I finally, after maybe about two whole minutes, got her wrapped around in my jacket.

"Don't worry; I am trying to help you." I told Derpy, looking at her. The filly looked back at me. "How about we take you to my place, it's nice and warm, and there's food?"

Derpy looked at me, and stopped squirming around in my jacket. Instead, she went back to sleep. I had to hold her head up so she felt more comfortable. I started walking home again, with Derpy, in my arms.

_How did she get here? _I thought to myself, while walking home. I thought about it for about 15 minutes, still walking home. _Well, I guess it doesn't matter… The fact is, Derpys here. In our cruel world… I guess I'll take care of her until something happens._

I finally got home; I realized my parents weren't home. _Good... Good... _I thought to myself. I walked inside, and Derpy woke up. I gently placed her on the floor and she immediately started to explore her new surroundings. I told her I would be right back, and that I needed to put away my school stuff. I went upstairs to the attic, and saw a note in my room. I read it to myself.

_** Dear, Dan I left you this note because I don't want you anymore. You're on your own from here on out. Here's some money so you have a chance of living. Better get a job Dan. **_

_** Goodbye! From, Mom & Dad. **_

I stared at the note, not knowing what to do. I am only 11 years old, I can't get a job. I'm too young, and isn't what my Mom and Dad just did against the law? Well, it's good, in one way. So Derpy won't get caught, but the bad thing is, how will we survive? Maybe the school I go to can help me out? I don't know, but it's worth a shot.

When I got to Derpy, I see she's staring at a conveniently placed muffin on the top of a table. She looked at me for about 3 seconds before staring back into the muffin. I laughed a little.

"Does Derpy want a muffin?" I asked her in a playful tone.

She quickly nodded her head up and down without taking her eyes off of the muffin. I took the muffin and held it in front of Derpy. She immediately ate it, all in one bite actually. She was somehow full after that, because she then walked a little slower than before. The Pegasus pony couldn't see very well as she normally could either, that's what I'm guessing. She ran into some stuff, and actually broke a vase that I didn't care about. When she broke the vase, she started to cry. Then she stopped crying when I told her I don't even like that vase and always wanted to destroy it.

It was 11:00PM, the time I need to go to bed. Every day, I would usually hate this time of the day. But today however, it turned out to be great. Let me tell you what happened. Apparently, from what I can understand, that Derpy can't sleep by herself. I told her that she can sleep in my room and I'll just sleep on the couch. But after like 30 minutes, the filly woke me up.

"Derpy?" I called out, very tiredly. "Der- Hey, what's wrong?"

She pointed with her hoof at the darkness of the hallway that leads upstairs. It took me a while to figure it out, but apparently, Derpy is scared of the dark.

"Oh… Well, you can sleep out here with me if you want." I told her.

Derpy jumped up beside me, and fell asleep. I am not a person who tosses and turns in his sleep. If I was, I wouldn't have offered to let Derpy sleep with me. When she started to fall back to sleep, my heart exploded. She looked so cute when sleeping; I don't know how I didn't notice when I was carrying her. I then drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I saw that Derpy was up and staring at me. Well I think so; it's hard to tell because of her eyes. I woke up without a problem; usually I had to roll out of the bed, slamming myself onto the ground to wake up. But I just had the best rest of my life, so I woke up very easy. I got up happy and said good morning to the filly Derpy. I made myself some toast and I tried to see if I had anything for Derpy, who was looking up at me with the cutest face I have ever seen, and the cross eyed eyes. I kept on going through every food place in the kitchen, asking and showing food items to Derpy, trying to see what she would eat. She kept on shaking her head no as I showed her all the food we have, until I came to asking her about muffins.

"How about some muffins?" I asked Derpy.

She nodded her head up and down. I had been saving the muffins in the fridge, but now that I have a pony to take care of, got to feed her somehow.

"Okay, I was going to save these for later but whatever." I said, while handing two muffins to Derpy.

Derpy ate the muffins in 5 seconds flat. I smiled and got ready for school. I remembered that I had to ask if the school could help me, and I took a deep breath.

"I hope the school could see my problem and hopefully help…" I mumbled to myself, putting my backpack on.

I told Derpy to not break anything, and when she wanted to walk around, just walk slowly. Then I told her about my school, and how I had to go their everyday. She nodded and watched me leave.

"Bye Derpy! I'll be back at 3:10!" I said, and shut the door behind me.


	2. School time

I had to wait for a bus to go to school. The bus, after 5 minutes of waiting, finally came to a halt in front of me. I walked onto the bus, after the bus driver opened the door. I found a good spot, in the back of the bus. It had no one in it, which was perfect.

_Well, at least I can't be bothered there… _I thought to myself, before walking over to the seat in the back.

I sat down, and the bus started to move once again. I tried my hardest to get my mind off Derpy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I started to sweat a little. I just don't know how I will be able to take care of Derpy, while still paying for power bills, water bills, and buying food for me and her. Then the unwanted happened.

"Hey, are you alright?" Some kid in all black asked me.

I stared at him, shocked. He was wearing all black, with 2 light coats on. He had no one else next to him.

"Uhhh… Yeah, I'm fine…" I told the man in black.

He stared at me in face, almost like he was looking into my soul. He laughed.

"Oh my sweet lord!" He instantly stopped laughing and gave me a friendly punch. "Bro, there's something wrong with you, I know it. Now come on, tell me."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. You really want to know?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do" The boy said, in a different voice than last time.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked him, in a quiet voice.

"Don't you mean anypony? I would expect you to say that." He said rather loud.

My eyes widened. _He knows…_

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" He asked me, tilting his head to the right.

"Y-Y-you…" I stuttered. "You know about me liking my little pony…" I told him, ever so quietly.

He laughed again. This time, however, he couldn't stop himself.

"Before I tell you something that you will flip out about, tell me about what was making you so worried a while back." The bully said, after he stopped laughing.

"Well uhh… Well you see…" I tried to say, but couldn't spit it out. "Look, I found a Pegasus Pony, from the show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, her name is Derpy Whooves." I finally spit out.

The bully stopped all signs of life in his body. I started to wonder what was going on with him, but as soon as I was about to shake him, but then he started to speak.

"That's odd… I had that same thing happen to me, except I have Rainbow dash. Hey, can I come over to your house to night?" He asked me.

I shook my head no. "Sorry…" I answered "But can I just stay at your place? I don't have a family there anyways, they left me there alone when I got home with Derpy." I asked him.

"Okay… Sure, hopefully my mom will let me have you stay at our house." The newly befriended boy told me.

"Well it was nice meeting you, so will you be picked up?" I asked him.

"Nope, I'll wait for you by the buses," The buses pulled into the school property and began to head over to where they parked to let the kids off the bus. "I'll be waiting over there." He pointed to a door way.

"Okay, and by the way, my names Dan." I told the boy.

"Oh so now were learning names are we? Okay, my names Raymond. Raymond Wachob." Raymond said while we got off the bus and headed into the school. "I'll see you after school!" Raymond then ran off, in a blink of an eye, I couldn't see him anymore.

_Maybe things aren't as bad here as I thought… _I thought to myself, going into class. I put away my crap in my locker, and sat at my desk.

It was time to go to lunch, so I stepped in line where we are supposed to go. We have to be in line in a certain order. I was at the end, of course.

I got my food and looked around the lunch room for somewhere to sit. I found Raymond, sitting next to some other people talking, and laughing his head off. I didn't get my hopes up that he would have a spot for me to sit next to him, but he did. I walked over to him.

"Hey, kid, get lost! We don't need a loser like you here ruining our lunch!" Some guy said to me when I was about to sit down.

Raymond looked over to me, and acted fast.

"Hey, take it easy bro. Everyone, this is Dan. We met on the bus and he's going to be living with me at my house." Raymond said while I sat down next to him.

"Why is he going to be living with you? Do his parents not love him enough?" Some other person asked Raymond.

I looked down. I felt like crying after what that person just said. Raymond saw me and patted my back.

"…As you can tell, that's a yes… Thanks a lot you trucker." Raymond almost yelled at the person I didn't know.

I looked up, after holding myself together. I didn't start crying which I'm happy about. Raymond said he was sorry about that one guy and said he kicked him out of the group. I talked to him for a bit, and then talked to the rest of the group. I never got their names, which I really should have.

We got to recess and I guess Raymond has nothing to do, or he just wants to know more about Derpy, but he asked me to go over to the swings with him. I did, and we talked about the situation. Neither of us knows how or why we both have a pony.

"Well when I first saw Rainbow dash, I thought 'Oh yeah! Ray Ray is going to have some fun tonight!' But when I looked at her more, I realized that would be wrong. So, I'm just taking care of her as if she was my own." Raymond told me.

"I'm not even going to ask what you meant by 'have some fun tonight'…" I said, hitting my palm on my face. "Why are you so different from everyone else? Why did you actually talk to me?" I questioned Raymond.

"First question you asked me is because I have ADHD. I forgot what the letters mean in it. Second of all, I don't leave any lonely kid out." He answered.

We talked for a little bit longer, and I could tell Raymond was getting bored, so I said 'I would like to be able to do something else, so go away please'. When I said this, he went over to playing 4 square, and I went over to the swings lowest to the ground, and started to swing.

It didn't last long though, because two other kids I've never met before, and some kid that I knew was all talk and no play came up to me.

"Hey you!" one of the 3 called out to me. "Aren't you that kid who lost his parents because they didn't love you?" The kid who was talk and no play said. (We will call him Gilbert.)

"Yeah… What do you want?" I asked them quietly, jumping off the swing.

They started laughing. "Holy shit dude! Your life must suck! I have a much better life than yo-." Gilbert was cut off short because I started choking him.

I gripped his throat tighter after 3 seconds, causing him to start trying to pull my hands off of his throat.

The 2 others stared at me, with horror in their eyes. I was about to kill this son of a botch, but then Raymond saw me, and he punched me right in the kisser. (Meaning the head.)

Gilbert started to breath heavily, I let go of him, because I lost all control over my body, and I blacked out.

"Holy crap… What just happened?" Gilbert asked Raymond, after he caught his breath.

Surprisingly, nobody saw me try to kill Gilbert, Which is good.

Raymond turned to Gilbert and the 2 other guys. "I just saved this guy's life, and unless you want me to take it away, along with the 2 of your lives, I would suggest keeping your mouth SHUT!" Raymond yelled at the three.

All they could do was nod. Raymond then smiled.

"Good! Now you can go!" Raymond told them and turned around and walked off. Then turning around realizing he forgot to pick me up. As soon as he picked me up, the school bell rang, meaning recess is over.

No one said a word about Raymond holding someone up on his shoulder, because this person they did not care about.


	3. After school

When I woke up, it was after school, and I was being carried by Raymond.

"Ummm…" I said. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

Raymond immediately set me down on the ground. "You're finally awake, THANK THE LORD!" He said.

I scratched my head, and remembered I had to get back to Derpy. "CRAP! Raymond, how will I get Derpy to your place?" I yelled at him.

Raymond sighed and pointed down. I looked down and saw that Derpy was beside my legs. I sighed a relieving sigh. I then realized that Raymond must have carried me from the school to my house, and back near the school. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened, and I looked at Raymond, who had just realized I realized that he just carried me maybe 13 miles or something like that.

"Uh… Yeah… I don't know how…" Raymond said smiling with his two front teeth sticking out.

"Okay… Can we just go?" I asked him.

"Okay, whatever you say." Raymond said, in a weird, inhaling voice.

We spent the next 30 minutes walking over to Raymond's house. By the time we got there, it was 5:32PM. Raymond told me to wait in the sunroom for a second so he could find Rainbow Dash. I waited for a couple seconds then somepony appeared in the room. I couldn't quite figure out who it was until it tackled me.

"Who the fudge are you?" It said to me.

I was able to figure out who it was in a matter of seconds. It was Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestira. Not earth though, not yet.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! Take it easy Rainbow Dash. I'm Raymond's new friend, and I also brought you a friend too." I told Rainbow Dash.

She looked at me straight into my eyes, almost like she stared into my soul, very similar to what Raymond did before. Derpy was very confused onto what was happening. What she would call her guardian, was just tackled by a small cyan blur with wings, and a rainbow mane and tail. Now, he's getting stared at by the cyan blur. Derpy, being Derpy, thought that there was something where the cyan thing was looking. She tried to look where she was, but she couldn't. Her cross eyed eyes were making it so she couldn't see a darn thing.

Rainbow Dash got off of me and asked me. "So, if your friends with Raymond, then where is he?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

I just realized that she was actually talking to me; I guess she must've learned early. "He's inside looking for you." I told her, and her eyes widened up.

"He is?! Oh NO!" Rainbow Dash yelled, and somehow, I don't know how, but she opened the door, and went inside the house.

I could hear Raymond, telling Rainbow Dash calmly to stay inside. I also heard something about a brony seeing her, taking her, and doing stuff to her. I covered Derpys ears as soon as I heard brony. She doesn't need to know about it. I also noticed Raymond didn't tell her what 'brony' meant. I was going to just tell rainbow dash myself what it meant, but then I remembered, Rainbow Dash and Derpy aren't from our world. Plus, their just fillys, Maybe just 5 or 4 years old, they don't need to know, not yet.

Raymond finally let me in, and Derpy went in first. Rainbow Dash immediately saw Derpy, and Derpy saw her. They both walked up to each other and looked at each other. They didn't even know they're the same race. I had to tell them that they were both Pegasus Ponies and that they should get to be friends.

"My mom won't be home until 8:00PM, sooo… Yeah." Raymond looked down a bit.

"Does your mom know about Rainbow Dash?" I asked him quietly.

"No. She would go berserk, so I can't tell her. Same goes for you. You HAVE to keep your mouth shut about this." Raymond told me, quietly.

"Okay, but she's bound to find out some day… What if I ask her about it?" I insisted.

"No. I'll do it. Hopefully she keeps her cool." Raymond said, manning up enough to admit himself.

I nodded. Raymond said I can have his sisters' room, since she moved out. When I got some pillows in there, for me and Derpy, I went over to Raymonds room to ask him if he had any extra blankets. But I stopped at his doorway; I could hear him telling Rainbow Dash about something about… Pros and Hackers vs. Noobs? No, that's not possible. That game was banned almost 20 years ago. How is he here? He was telling her something about him dying in the game, and coming back to life. Then he was apparently turned into a… Dragon, human-like thing? I am so confused, I don't know what he is talking about, that he was the hero of all the people that were transported into that game. Derpy could also hear him, she was beside me, listening to Raymond speak. He had to break into his own base, met a guy with numbers for a name, and… He stopped there.

I opened the door as soon as he finished the story with Rainbow Dash. His eyes were opened wide, I think he was scared about something.

"How much of that did you hear?" Raymond asked me.

"Ummm… I started listening after you said you died and came back to life."

His eyes got even bigger. I know now he's scared about something… I just don't know what. He told me to sit down, and I did as he told.

He started talking after a few minutes of silence. "You shouldn't have heard that… That crap right there, is top secret. If anyone finds out that I am the one who saved all those who survived, through the end." He paused for a long time. "There will not be good things to come. I heard it on my final breath in that world. At the time, I had defeated the virus that wouldn't let us leave. I had help too. From my pals, the ones that helped the most were Mr. Pro, Mr. Hacker, Mr. Miner, Mr. Wizard, and Sonic. Yes, you heard me right, Sonic the hedgehog. When we defeated the virus everyone started to leave the world, returning home, returning to their loved ones, returning to the place we haven't seen in about 10 years. Except for me, I was the last one to leave. I had to say goodbye, to the place that I loved. I had gotten so used to it, that I just had to say my goodbyes. When I was going to say goodbye to the Pros and Hackers Base, God appeared behind me, saying how hard it was to leave a place you have survived on for the past 10 years. He had gotten rid of all memory of all the people who came there and all they can remember is coming there, and leaving. That's all, but I was different. God knew I wanted to remember everything from here, so he let me only, have all of my memories of being there. It's a memories protected by God, So I can't ever forget. I then thanked him, for bringing him back to life, giving him the ability to breathe fire, and the ability to remember everything that has happened there. But he told me if I told anyone, who would spread it to someone else, expect the worse." Raymond said, finally finishing.

I was in shock. I had nothing to say, neither does Rainbow Dash, and Derpy didn't know how to talk yet. I looked down, and then up again, to see that Raymond was holding 2 blankets. He told me that when I found Derpy should be her birthday, and I agreed. I tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work. He told me to leave him alone and to shut up about what he had heard today. I nodded in agreement.

I sat on my side of the room, were my pillows were. But, Derpy wanted to sit beside me, I knew because I kept on telling her to go to her pillow, she disagreed. Finally, not wanting to hurt the fillies feelings, said she could sit beside me. I almost forgot to give her water; she hasn't had any all day today. I quickly went to the kitchen and got a bowl. I'm guessing she would act like a dog or a cat or something. Then I showed her the bowl, even she knew what I was thinking. I looked down, and frowned, and put the bowl away. I opened the cup cabinet, and she immediately pointed to one of the cups. I took it, made sure it wasn't dirty, and I put cold water in it. Derpy somehow, I don't know how, but she actually picked up the thing with her 2 front hooves and drank the entire glass of water. I was shocked how easy it was for her. She smiled and I smiled back, even though I bet she couldn't see me.

Raymond on the other hand, was kind of a little scared. Rainbow Dash was doing her best to support him, Raymond thanked her, but he was still scared. Rainbow Dash then asked the most life changing question of her life.

"Raymond, who's Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Raymond sighed. "Do you really want to know?" Raymond asked her back.

"Well duh! If I didn't care then why would I ask?" Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"Well you got a point. Okay, but don't come running up to me if you start having nightmares." Raymond told her, giving her one last chance to turn back and not have to know what Sonic is.

"Just tell me!" Rainbow Dash said impatiently.

"Okay! Well… Sonic is very fast, like super, super, fast. He's the fastest thing alive. That means he's better than you at being fast." Raymond told Rainbow Dash.

The fillies' eyes started twitching. Raymond could tell she was going to explode. He got prepared beforehand too before telling her about Sonic. He put on some earphones, then very big head phones, and finally, pushed against the head phones with his hands.

Rainbow Dash started screaming so loud, Raymonds earphones, headphones, and hands pushing against the headphones trick didn't work, when Rainbow Dash stopped screaming, he couldn't hear a thing. His ears slowly recovered and he finally could hear Rainbow Dash again.

"HOW COULD HE BE FASTER?! OR BETTER AT ME AT SOMETHING?!" Rainbow Dash yelled in Raymonds face.

"Hehe… Funny story… You see, he spent his entire life basically running, which that makes you faster at running. Like how if you use your wings a lot, you could get faster than him, but you need to go faster than the speed of sound." Raymond responded nervously.

"Wait wait wait, so if you just flipping use musceles in your body they get stronger and faster?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got off of Raymond.

"Yeah, it works on every living thing." I answered her.

Raymonds mom finally arrived home. Raymond knew what he had to do. He went over to his mom and asked her to sit down. We both decided not to show her the ponies only if she didn't believe us, or if she's calmed down enough. Raymond wanted me to stay inside and not come outside in the sunroom. I told him okay, and I waited for a response from him, nothing. I decided it would be best to see what the heck was going on out there. Then I saw some uninvited guests.

"Holy crap…" I said to myself.

I saw 2 bullies from my school. But what really left me in shock was that Raymond was fist fighting one of them. I don't know what the heck they did to tick off Raymond that much, or how they got in there, but I could tell he's taken one heck of a beating. The kid he was fighting had barely any bruises, or anything. Raymond, on the other hand, had bruises, wounds, and was bleeding.

Raymond spat out some blood. "C'mon, that's all you got?" Raymond taunted the guy he was fighting.

I came through the door to the sunroom. "What the heck is going on in here?!" I yelled, as I came through the door.

"Oh goody, another challenger!" The bully who was watching Raymond get his butt kicked said.

"Wait… Wha-." I was cut off short because the bully punched me.

I looked straight at him; he had no idea what he just did. For my age, I'm very strong. Just no one ever takes the time to notice. I punched him back, and he went back towards the wall. I walked up to him, and gripped his throat, and started to punch him again. I stopped after 30 seconds, just so he wouldn't die. He dropped to the floor as soon as I let him go. I looked over to Raymond, which looks like he's dead. I had no idea where his mom went, but I didn't care right now. I ran up to Raymond, and grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him aside. The bully who was beating Raymond turned his attention to me. He tried to punch me, but I dodged it, and hit him with an uppercut to the face. He fell to the ground, and surrendered. I still kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. The two bullies ran off in defeat. I asked Raymond if he was okay, he said he was fine.

"My mom ran off when the bullies started to fight me." Raymond said, after I questioned him about where his mom was. "She is also okay with the ponies from another universe. I just hope she's calm when she sees them."

"Oh I'm pretty sure she will be calm." I said. Hopefully what I said was correct.

Just then, Raymonds mom came into the sunroom, she looked at her son.

"Oh no… Raymond, you're hurt awfully bad!" Raymonds mom told Raymond.

"Don't worry about it," Raymond said, while spitting out some blood.

"I called 911, they should be here any minute" Said Raymonds mom.

Raymond looked at her with disbelief. He went inside, and came back out with a red glass. He pointed to the glass and drank it all. His wounds, bruises, and his bleeding all stopped in a blink of an eye. I just don't know how he did that, unless…

"Hey, Raymond?" I asked Raymond.

"Yeah Dan?" He asked me back.

"Is that a potion, from the… 'You know what' world?" I asked him.

"Yep!" Raymond said.

I nodded, and went back to my room, like nothing happened. Of course, the police and crap came, Raymonds mom explained to them what happened, and there was evidence that it happened, there was blood all over the sunroom floor, and Raymond even gave them an example of the healing potion. He first, drank another potion that made him not feel pain, and he grabbed a knife, and cut his arm off. Then, he quickly drank the whole healing potion, and his entire arm that he cut off grew back and all the blood veins, and the bones were all intact. The police asked Raymond were he got these potions, but Raymond refused. He told them that he didn't want to talk about it. But I think he still ended up giving the potion that makes you feel no pain to them. Raymonds mom still had to pay $500 Dollars since there was nothing wrong when the police got here. We got off easy because we had a good explanation why.

I went to bed shortly after, I made Derpy eat some apples instead of muffins, and I also gave her some water. I let Derpy play with Rainbow Dash some more, after she finished eating. I talked to Raymond about his little adventure in the other world. He had a lot to say. Once it was 9:00PM, I told Derpy it was time for bed. I told Raymond goodnight, and I could see how flipping tired he was. I went to my room with Derpy and shut off the lights. Remembering that Derpy was scared off the dark, I turned the lights back on quickly, and turned on a lamp in the room. I flipped the light switch, and the only light in the room was the lamp. I went over my pillows, and laid down. We had to sleep on pillows until Raymonds mom could buy us actually beds. Then I remembered something, we didn't show Raymonds mom the ponies. I got up and headed out the door. Derpy, got up and wondered what I was doing. I told her to stay put, and that I would be right back.

I opened up Raymonds door, and I walked over to Raymond, who was up on his computer. He was on omegle or some site like that. Raymond looked over to me, wondering why I was in his room. I told Raymond that we forgot to show his mom the ponies, and he sprung up.

"Oh yeah! HEY MOM!" Raymond yelled.

Raymonds mom came into his room, and Raymond showed his mom the ponies.

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Dan, go get Derpy, I'll introduce my mom to Dashie." Raymond told me.

I nodded, and went to go get Derpy. I found her looking at a bug, or at least trying to. Her cross eyed eyes make it hard for her. I asked her to come with me, she did as I told her to, and she saw Raymonds mom looking at Rainbow Dash. Raymond had already told her to not tell anyone, and Raymond and I both hope she keeps her mouth shut. Raymonds mom turned around and saw Derpy. She had a weird looking face, and I could tell she wanted to ask me why she is crossing eyed. I signaled a shut up hand motion to her.

"Well, this is Derpy; she is the other Pegasus pony we found." I told Raymonds mom.

Derpy stared at her, and she stared back. I am guessing she's waiting for a response.

"She can't talk yet, so we will have to know what she's saying by actions. You know, actions speak louder than words." I told Raymonds mom.

Derpy looked at her, and then me. She was so confused, how come Raymonds mom was bigger than Dan, how come they weren't the same size? How come Raymond has a bed and she has a pillow? How come she can't go to sleep yet? When will she be able to talk? When will she be able to fly? Derpy knew these questions will be answered once she can talk.

"Well, Dan and Derpy should get some sleep." Rainbow Dash said.

Raymond nodded and so did I, and even Derpy did. I laughed a little, everyone in the room just nodded silently, it was kind of funny. I went into my room, with Derpy, and went to sleep. Derpy went to sleep too.

Raymond, however, was up almost all night researching something. He was researching the history people knew about Pros and Hackers vs. Noobs. He couldn't find much, but he knew that still, no one knew about what happened in there, which was good.

"Hey, Raymond?" Rainbow Dash asked Raymond.

It was about 11:30, and Raymond was still wide awake.

"Yes, Dashie?" Raymond asked Rainbow Dash.

"What does Sonic look like? Does he look like me?" The young Pegasus pony asked him.

"He doesn't look like you at all. He's a blue hedgehog, not cyan. Here, let me get a picture of him." Raymond told Dashie.

Raymond went onto Google images, and searched Sonic. He clicked on the first picture of sonic. Rainbow Dash came up beside him.

Rainbow Dash stared at sonic. She didn't see how that thing could be so fast.

"How is that thing the fastest thing alive?" Rainbow Dash asked Raymond.

Raymond sighed. He decided to just show her his game of Sonic Unleashed, and do a day level. Night levels are just slow paced, and boring. He did one he was really good at, and could go at full speed.

Rainbow Dash was stunned, and she knew why he was the fastest thing alive. She sighed, and turned off my PS2. She then went to sleep on Raymonds bed. Raymond, being nice to her, grabbed some pillows and slept on the floor.


	4. Some fresh air

The next 2 months went like this; get up, feed Derpy, say goodbye to Derpy, Wait for the bus with Raymond, get on the bus, go to school, finish the school day, go home, play with Derpy, let Derpy play with Rainbow Dash, feed Derpy, talk to Raymond, go to sleep. It's the same with Raymond too, except he's taking care of Rainbow Dash, and talking to her, and talking to me.

Today, it was like any other day, I went to school, and came back once the day was over. But I had a surprise for me, when I got home with Raymond, I heard Derpy speaking. Raymond and I were both stunned when we heard Derpy talking.

We opened the door to our home, and of course, Derpy started talking to us.

"Welcome back!" Derpy said, and smiled.

Derpy has gotten a little bigger in the past 2 months, when I found her; she was maybe 1 foot tall. She got at least 3 inches taller, and a little wider. But she is still cross eyed.

"Derpy, you can talk! Congratulations!" I congratulated Derpy.

Raymond didn't say anything; I think he's spacing out. I hit him in the back and he shook his head.

"Yeah, good job Derpy!" Raymond finally said.

Raymond went to his room, and saw Rainbow Dash sitting by the wall, looking a terrified.

"Dashie, what's wrong?" Raymond asked Rainbow Dash.

She looked at Raymond. "What were you watching last night?" She asked him, not in her normal voice.

Raymonds eyes widened, he knew what had happened. Rainbow Dash must have gone onto his computer while he was gone, and replayed the YouTube video he left on. It was gameplay.

"Uhh… err…" Raymond was trying to spit it out, but he just couldn't.

"What was it?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Raymond sighed. "It was , a game made by a psychopath. I'm sorry that you saw that, and yes, it's scary as heck."

Rainbow Dash started to laugh. Raymond was so confused into what was happening.

"You really fell for that didn't you?!" Rainbow Dash said, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

Raymond didn't know how she's not scared about it. But he's just glad she's not scared.

I was the happiest boy in the world at this point; Derpy now knows how to talk. I wondered if she learned how to fly yet.

"Can you fly yet?" I asked her.

"No, I can't. Rainbow Dash is trying to teach me though." Derpy said proudly.

"Oh, and how's that going?" I questioned her.

"It's okay, but I still can't fly." Derpy answered.

I nodded and gave Derpy some water, and a muffin. I'm just glad that she could talk now. I heard some laughing coming out of Raymonds room, but I didn't care. After a couple minutes of talking to Derpy, Raymond needed ask me something.

"Hey, Dan, do you want to come with me and Rainbow Dash and go outside? I have the perfect spot where we could all hang out, including Derpy. It's in a secret place, so no one can see us." Raymond said.

"Sure!" Derpy and I both said.

"Great!" Raymond said, as he put a note on the fridge. "Now, take this backpack, and put Derpy in it, we can't risk her, or Rainbow Dash getting caught."

I set the backpack down, and realized how huge it was. I unzipped it, and Derpy jumped in it. Inside, it looked very comfortable. I zipped it back up, and left a little bit of it open, just so Derpy doesn't feel trapped or anything like that. I went into the sunroom and waited for Raymond. It didn't take long, and when he came out in the sunroom, he gave me sunglasses.

"They're for looking like a boss." He said, and put his own sunglasses on.

I put the sunglasses he gave me on, and we started to walk out the door. Raymond had brought keys, just in case the door was locked when we got back.

While we were walking, Derpy had to ask Raymond about something.

"Why did god bring you back to life when you died in that other world?" Derpy asked Raymond, even though she's in my backpack.

Raymond thought for a moment.

"He knew I was one of the 6 people who would defeat the virus that was not letting people leave that world." Raymond answered.

"Oh…" Derpy said.

We walked over to where Raymond wanted to go to let Rainbow Dash and Derpy play outside for the first time. We had to cross a corn field to get there though, but luckily, the corn had not grown yet, so it was easy to not get lost.

"Here we are!" Raymond said when we arrived to our destination.

The place we were at was like an abandoned house. It had trees all around it, so it was hidden from passer byers. I let Derpy out of my Backpack and Raymond let Rainbow Dash out of his. Except when Raymond let Rainbow Dash out of his backpack, she darted out in a blink of an eye. I stared at her, as she went high up in the air, going at least 60 miles per hour. My jaw dropped, and so did Raymonds, and so did Derpys.

Rainbow Dash then went down at full speed; Raymond and I were both hoping she knew what she was doing. She then, at the last second, stopped all her speed and dropped safely on the ground. I for some reason was counting how long she took to do that, and she did it in-

"Ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash said.

Derpy and Rainbow Dash started to play with each other, Rainbow Dash tried to show Derpy how to fly a little bit more, but Derpy couldn't fly so well. But, she did make some progress, she got off the ground. It's a baby step, but it's like how you have learn to walk before you can run.

I think the whole Rainbow Dash is in our world along with Derpy is really starting to affect the way Raymond is. I don't see him all depressed anymore, and he's really starting to just be happy. I hope he's not doing anything inappropriate with Rainbow Dash. Because when he found Rainbow Dash, he said some about him 'going to have some fun tonight'. I might need to ask if Raymond is doing anything bad to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" I called to Rainbow Dash.

She flew over to me, and I told Raymond to back off for a second, I needed to ask her something in private. Raymond walked away, and I got straight to the question.

"I really need to know this, so don't lie to me. Is Raymond… Doing anything to you?" I asked Rainbow Dash.

She was silent for a moment, then realized what I meant.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked me. "Of course not, that's a horrible thing to think! What gave you the idea that he would be doing that?!"

"Well, you see, when he first found you, he thought 'Oh yeah! Ray Ray is going to have some fun tonight!' and he's been awfully happy these past few weeks, so I just thought that he would. Sorry." I said, feeling ashamed of myself.

"Oh… Well that's okay, I guess. You didn't know, and you wanted to make sure I was okay." Rainbow Dash told me, cheering me up.

She then went back to Derpy, and started to play with her some more. Raymond came back, and asked me what was so private. I told him that I thought he was doing bad stuff with Rainbow Dash. He laughed so hard when I told him this. We talked for a long time, about 30 minutes. Derpy was having fun with Dashie, and we were all happy. Until something came up to us, and all of us stared at the thing who was staring at Derpy and Rainbow Dash.

"I see you have some friends Dan." The thing said, in a familiar voice.

Me, Raymond, Derpy, and Rainbow Dash all gasped when he said my name.

"How do you know his name?!" Raymond asked whatever it is.

"I know many things Raymond…" The thing said to Raymond.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled at the thing.

Whatever it was, started to walk out of the shadows, and I could immediately tell who it was, and so did Raymond.


	5. Raymonds 'In love'

"Discord!" Raymond and I both yelled.

Derpy got behind me, and Rainbow Dash got behind Raymond.

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" Discord said, while a bell appeared right behind him.

Discord started to start the trolling; he always does this in the show. All he is is a massive troll. He can also somehow read minds.

"Oh so you think I'm a troll now do you Dan?" Discord said, while making his face into a troll face.

"Yeah you kind of are a troll." Raymond admitted.

"Why are you here? This world has nothing to rule over, and if you get caught, scientists will cut you up and stuff." I asked Discord.

"Oh, well I'm here because Equestria wants you two in it. We apparently need you two fellows and Rainbow Dash." Discord paused for a long time, then finally said. "And we need Derpy back…"

Raymond, not being able to hold back his excitement, just flipping exploded with joy, he couldn't stop smiling. I smacked him in the back, and he stopped smiling and held himself together.

"Why does Equestria want us?" I asked Discord.

"Oh, I don't know, because maybe your" He pointed to Raymond. "Supposed to be… Oh dear, I think I've said too much." He stopped pointing to Raymond.

Raymond tilted his head to the left so far, I was getting worried that he was going to snap his neck.

"What?" Discord yelled at Raymond.

"I'm supposed to be what?" Raymond asked discord, very confused.

"I can't tell you! Good heavens, forget I have ever said that!" Discord told Raymond. "Now I was sent to get you two, and Rainbow Dash, along with Derpy. Now come along." Discord said to Raymond and me.

Discord snapped his fingers, and a portal appeared behind him.

"Ponies, Then Humans, Then a Discord!" Discord said.

Derpy and Rainbow Dash went in first, followed by Raymond and I, then Discord went in.

I was falling through the void, just waiting until the portal took me to my destination. It took about 30 seconds, and I landed on my 4 hooves.

"Ugh…" I moaned.

I looked at myself and panicked, I was a stallion, Meaning, a male pony. I looked around, and saw another stallion beside me. He was all black, and on the tip of his wings, he had bright green lines. His mane and his tail was all a bright green. He had green eyes, and he was about as tall as Dan, except he was shorter. He had a cutie mark of an epic face. (Look it up on Google images or Bing images, you will understand what I'm talking about.)

Then I looked at myself, I was almost exactly like the stallion beside me, except I had cyan lines on the tips of my wings, and my mane and tail is striped with a cyan color and red color. My cutie mark had 2 swords on it. I had blue eyes instead of green like the stallion beside me. Then I noticed Derpy and Rainbow Dash looking at us, I hugged Derpy.

"I'm guessing that one's Dan and the others Raymond…" Rainbow Dash said.

I stopped hugging Derpy and looked at Raymond; he was still looking at his self.

"Uh Raymond… You can stop looking at yourself…" I said to Raymond.

Raymond kept on looking at himself.

"I look…" Raymond started. "LIKE A BOSS!" Raymond yelled.

Princess Celestia laughed a little; I just noticed that we were in her castle.

"I see you're finally awake, welcome to Equestira." Princess Luna said.

Raymond and I both turned towards the two princesses, and we bowed down to the best we could. Raymond fell down in the process, but I kept my balance. The two princesses laughed a little.

"It's okay, you just arrived here, and you barely know how to walk on 4 legs instead of two."

Raymond got up, and stood up tall. He tried to stand taller than me, but gave up after I started to stand tall.

"Now, I think we should let you walk around a bit in the castle before going out into the public." Princess Celestia said. "Rainbow Dash, will you show them around the castle, just in case they need to know where to go in here?"

"Sure…" Rainbow Dash said.

Derpy was told to leave the castle and she did, I told her I would go see her again as soon as I can. Raymond, being the most off balance for some odd reason, kept on falling. I guess he wanted to go faster and he kept on falling down because of it. I kept my balance the whole way, and I think I got used to walking.

"And, that's basically it. I'll be right back; I got to ask Celestia if you guys can go." Rainbow Dash said.

As soon as she left, Raymond started with the questions.

"How does she remember everything about here, and remembers the months spent on earth?" Raymond asked me.

"Why didn't you ask her?" I asked Raymond back.

"I don't know!" Raymond kind of yelled at me.

"Why don't you ask her once she gets back?" I told Raymond.

"No, I can't… Can you do it?" He asked me.

"Why don't you… Never mind, sure I'll do it." I said.

"Yay…" He said quietly.

Rainbow Dash finally got back, and told us we can go out into the public.

"Rainbow Dash, how come you can remember everything from here now? When we were at earth, you had no idea that you once lived here, how come now you know who you are and you remember everything that happened at earth?"

"Magic." Rainbow Dash said, and she pushed us both along.

We went onto a train and we were heading to Ponyville. I noticed that Raymond was kind of staring at Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, listen up guys," Rainbow Dash said, and I bitch slapped Raymond with my hoof to make him listen. "Don't go around saying that you're really human okay?"

Raymond and I both nod. Rainbow Dash looks at Raymond.

"Also, Celestia has given you two names. Raymond, your name is Green." She looked at me. "and Dan, yours is Blue. Also, try not to tell Ponies your real names, that would be a really bad situation." Rainbow Dash told us both.

Raymond and I both nodded.

"How will we learn to fly?" Raymond asked her.

"Tonight I'll try to teach you both tonight." Rainbow said.

The train stopped and we were in Ponyville. We followed Rainbow Dash to Twilight Sparkles place. She told us that she will help them out more, and that she would see them later. She patted both of their heads, and flew off.

Raymond wouldn't move. Now I know why he's been doing this, he's 'in love'.

"Ra- I mean, Green, you really like her don't you?" I asked green.

"What da fud- WAIT WHAT?! NO I DON'T!" Green yelled at me.

"Calm da fudge down, I'm just asking." I said, rolling my eyes.

I knocked on Twilights door. I got introduced by Spike, who is a small purple dragon who has the body like a human almost. Green stared at him, giving Spike a chill. Green realized that he was turned into a red human like creature not a purple one, so he stopped staring at him.

"We need Twilight," I said. "We were told to come here for a home."

"Oh, okay. Come on in!" Spike said, opening the door.

We walked in, and spike just stared at us. I noticed he was staring and asked him why he was staring at us like that.

"Oh, uh nothing. I just have never seen two stallions so alike." Spike said nervously.

Twilight came up to us, and asked how we got here. I waited for spike to close the door. He closed it and I started to talk.

"Teleported." I answered.

"Ah, so you are the ones." Twilight said.

I was about to question what she was talking about, then I remembered. She was one of the princesses' students, so she must have heard about this. We introduced ourselves, and she showed us to our rooms, which were downstairs, and told us we can customize it in any way we wanted to.

I didn't do anything to my room, because I had to get Green to confess that he is in love. I went over to his room, and started to talk to him.

"Green, back to what I said before, you should just confess that you like her a lot." I told Green.

"First of all, were alone. Just call me by my real name. And second of all, I DO NOT LIKE HER TO THAT POINT!" Green/Raymond yelled at me.

"Oh yes you are! I have SEEN how you act around her; you stared at her on the train for the whole ride for the love of Celestia." I taunted him.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at me louder.

Meanwhile, Twilight is trying to read.

"SHUT UP!" Twilight heard Green say.

Twilight sighed, and closed her book. She can't read if Blue and Green are yelling at each other. She decided to see what they were fighting about, and went to where the two were fighting.

"C'mon! Just admit that you have developed a secret crush with the Rainbow and I'll go away." Twilight heard Blue say.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Green yelled at the top of his lungs.

Twilight giggled a little, and decided to keep on listening. Spike had a recorder, and was recording the fight since the beginning.

"You FLIPING FROZE WHEN SHE PATTED YOUR FLIPPING HEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IM SAYING?! I DON'T THINK ANYONE ON EARTH HAS EVER BEEN SO IN LOVE THAT THEY FROZE WHEN THEIR 'secret crush' PATTED THEM ON THE HEAD!" I barked back.

Green sighed "I don't have to put up with this..." Green said calmly.

Green rushed up in front of me before I had time to react, and he uppercutted me with his hoof in about 1 second. My jaw felt like it had been cut right in half, I touched my jaw with my hoof, and felt my jaw still intact. I saw Green try to strike me again with another punch, but I quickly dodged it. I then saw Twilight rush in and pick up Green with her magic.

"What the heck?! PUT ME DOWN!" Green demanded.

"No way, you're going to kill the poor stallion if I do." Twilight said.

Green groaned, and looked at me. I didn't have anything bleeding or swelling, all I had was a jaw feeling like shit. But I was tough, a lot tougher than him.

"Thanks Twilight…" I said to Twilight.

"No problem." Twilight said.

Twilight bashed Green onto the ground, really hard, but not hard enough to break anything important.

"Now, how about we just don't do this crap?" Twilight suggested.

"…Fine…" Green and I both said.

"Good" Twilight said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_** Author note: This is the last chapter were it starts on a weird place, I will try to also have bigger chapters. :D**_

Spike stopped the recording and went outside. I saw him and wondered what he was doing.

"Hey Twilight, I'm going to go for a walk." I told Twilight.

"Okay, have fun!" Twilight said to me.

I went outside and saw spike, and started to walk up closer to him. He was going somewhere with that recording, and I am not just going to sit back and let him do that. I followed him close behind, but not to close. I'm guessing spike saw Pinkie Pie, because the next thing I know, Spikes calling Pinkies name. Pinkie bounced over to Spike and Spike started to talk to her about something. Then he turned on the recording of Green and me yelling at each other.

"Oh no you don't!" I said to myself, and ran up to spike, and took the recorder out from his hands.

I grabbed it with my teeth, and ran off. My jaw still felt like crap, but I ignored it. I ran all the way back to Twilights place. Then told Green about what just happened.

"Oh…" That's all Green could say.

"Yeah…" I scratched the back of my mane with my hoof.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie was in front of me. I yelled and bounced back. I think Green had a heart attack seeing Pinkie randomly appear right in front of me.

"HEY HOW YOU DOING?!" Pinkie said quickly.

"How da fudge did you get in here?!" I asked her, almost yelling.

"I don't know!" Pinkie said, and laughed a lot.

"I heard you and Green were new in town and I just HAD to meet you two!" Pinkie said, in a very excited voice, bouncing up and down. "And I just have to say, you two are VERY dark people!"

Green and I looked at each other, and then back to Pinkie, who was listening to the recording of us fighting.

I tried to get it away from Pinkie, but she keeps on moving really fast when I try to grab it. All Green and I could do was wait until she finished listening to it. Green gave me a mean look, because he and I both knew that once Pinkie Pie finishes listening to that, she's going to tell everypony. Pinkie finished listening to it, and didn't laugh. She actually had the most confused look on her face.

"What's Earth?" Pinkie asked, with a very confused look on her face.

_CRAP! _Green and I both thought.

"Umm…" Green and I both said.

"ooo! Are you aliens?! That would explain why your both so dark!" Pinkie asked.

"NO! NOW GET OUT!" I yelled at Pinkie.

"Okay!" Pinkie said, and she bounced out of Twilights house.

I laid down on Greens bed, that was a little too much for me. Green just laid down on the floor. Twilight saw us, and thought we were bored. So she told us to go over to sweet apple acres to help Applejack buck some apple trees. We did, since we were pretty bored. Twilight gave us directions to where we needed to go. We headed out the door and started over to sweet apple acres.

"Why da fudge are we here again?" Green asked me, when we were about half way to our destination.

"I don't know… We know you have a purpose, because Discord was just about to say whatever you were supposed to do here." I said, thinking really hard.

"Well, I know some stallion that's staying in Equestria for the rest of his life." Green said proudly.

"Well good for you, but what about me? Why was I brought through the portal too?" I asked him.

"Life is full of mystery's…" Green said.

Green didn't say anything else after that; he's really hard to understand what's going on in his mind. He started talking again once we were close to Sweet Apple Acres.

"How come when I got here, I felt older than how old I was on earth?" Green asked me.

"Oh, I think that Discord, when we went through the portal, made us like maybe 13 years older." I responded to his question.

"So were both like 24?" Green asked me.

"Correct my little stallion friends!" Discord said.

Green and I both turned to see Discord standing behind us.

"What? Surprised I'm behind you, and following you? I got bored so don't blame me!" Discord said, holding a recorder in his hand.

Green noticed the recorder, before I did.

"What's that recorder you got? What does it have recorded?" Green asked Discord.

"Don't worry, it's just that recording of you two fighting, about blue saying your 'In love' with Rainbow Dash." Discord said, making a bunch of random crap appear everywhere.

"Are you going to dispose of it?" Green asked discord.

All the random crap that Discord made appear suddenly went away.

"Oh no, I'm going to show it to Rainbow Dash, and she's going to hear how much you denied it, and then how you got sick of your… Hmm, how would I put this… Brother once you started to get annoyed by him." Discord said in his most normal voice ever.

"What do you mean by-" Green was cut off short, because Discord disappeared.

Green couldn't move, and I don't blame him. I told him to ignore it and hopefully Discord was just lying, about him showing Rainbow Dash the recorder, and about us being 'Brothers'. We continued on and Green was expecting Rainbow Dash to pop up in front of him, and slap him right across the face, but to his surprise, she didn't.

We got over to sweet apple acres and the first thing we saw were the cutie mark crusaders. They were waiting for us to arrive, and as soon as we got there, they asked us about what our cutie marks meant. They asked Green first, and he guessed it meant jokes or something like that. Then they asked me, and I told them it was protecting and fighting and stuff like that.

Once I was done talking to them about stuff I barely knew about, applejack came outside, and greeted us.

"Howdy! Mah name is Applejack, what's yours?" Applejack asked us.

"My names Blue and this stallion beside me is Green." I told her.

We got straight to business after that. Applejack showed us how to buck apples, and Green fell down a couple times. I don't know why he's so off balance in this world, he's usually more balanced than normal people. I don't really care anymore; I am done wondering why everything is so different about him. When we were done, applejack actually paid us, and she paid us 50 bits. 50 FLIPING BITS! We were just doing this for fun, not to get paid.


	7. Chapter 7

We went back to Twilights place, and it turns out, Rainbow Dash has been waiting a little bit for us to come back.

"Finally you guys are here!" Rainbow Dash said. "It's time to learn how to fly!"

Green wouldn't say anything, so I had to say something for him.

"Did Discord show you a recorder tape?" I asked Rainbow Dash.

"No why?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Just wanted to know, it's been bugging Green all day." I said.

"Well okay, let's go outside, we can't fly indoors." She said, and zoomed outside.

"Don't worry Green, she hasn't heard the recording yet." I told Green, and went outside. Green followed me.

It was about; maybe 5:00PM when we started to learn how to fly.

"Okay, since I know you have never even had a muscle like this, I will first show you how to move your wings." Rainbow Dash said.

She touched Greens wings.

"Feel were my hoof is?" She asked Green. He nodded. "Okay, now try to move that part of your body."

Green tried to find out how to move that part of his body. He finally, after about a minute, got his wing to move. He could move his wing now, which was a start.

"Good! Now try doing it without me helping you know where it is on your body." Rainbow dash said, and she turned to me.

"Same for you," She said, and put a hoof on my wing. "Try to move this part of your body."

I did it faster than Green did, and when I got mine to move, Green could move his wings by himself. I got mine moving in 30 seconds, and even less time to move them by myself.

"Now all you got to do is flap them fast enough to get off the ground." Rainbow Dash said, as she went into the air.

I got off the ground soon after, and went flying up going at least 60 miles per hour. I was followed by Green, who was going way faster than me.

"Holy crap Green!" I said as Green passed me.

Green stopped so I could catch up, and when I caught up to him he put his hoof in the air.

"Brohoof?" Green asked me.

"Brohoof!" I said, as I punched his hoof and he punched mine.

I started to fly down towards the ground a bit and then flew back up. Then Green told me to go back to the ground, so I did.

When I landed on the ground, Green wanted to race me. I told him that he is about to regret ever asking to race me. We were going to race through Ponyville, and we would end were we are right now, which is near the everfree forest.

First, we would race past Twilights place, and then we would race over to sweet apple acres, then race back to where we were now.

"On your marks…" Rainbow Dash said. "Get set... GO!"

Green and I raced off; we made a rule that you had to stay low to the ground, just to keep things more interesting. We were neck and neck and we got to Twilights place, the first check point. We both started to go even faster than before, luckily, while we were racing their wasn't very many ponies. So that made things easier.

"Give up!" Green yelled at me, while still going faster than ever.

"No way bro!" I yelled back, going even faster than him.

Greens jaw dropped, and he knew he would really need to push himself in order to win. He went even faster, and I went faster too.

We passed by Sweet apple acres, and took a turn and headed back to where we started, still flying super freaking fast. Every time Green went a little faster, I went a little bit faster. I was going as fast as I could and Green, somehow went even FASTER!

"Wait, how the fudge?" I asked Green, as he passed me.

"I got the moooves like jager, I got the moooves like jager, I got the moo-oo-oo-ooves like jager!" Green sang.

Green passed me and crossed the finish line before me. I just lost a race to someone who can push himself so god dang far.

"I don't even…" I tried to say, but couldn't.

Green was sweating really, really bad, apparently he sweats this bad because of his ADHD, or something like that.

"WOOOO!" Green yelled.

"Well, you certainly are faster, holy crap." I said, and smiled. "but you will never be as fast as the rainbow."

"Wanna bet?" Green told me, and got right up in my face.

"Yeah I do. Go race Rainbow Dash." I said.

"Okay fine." Green said, and asked her if he can race her.

"Why not? But your still going to lose!" Rainbow Dash said, and got prepared to race.

I guess I was the one who was going to say were to go for the race.

"How about you race around the same place Green and I went, except 3 times." I said.

They both nodded, and got into a start pose.

"On your marks… Get set… GO!" I yelled, and the two darted off, maybe like 5 times faster than how fast he went.

Green and Rainbow Dash were neck to neck, and Rainbow Dash was surprised when she saw that Green could actually keep up with her. Green saluted her, and went even faster than her.

"Oh now you're asking for it!" Rainbow dash said, and went super fast.

Green passed Twilights house and sweet apple acres in about 10 seconds flat, and was heading back to where they started to finish lap one. He saw Rainbow Dash quickly approaching him, and he laughed.

"You can't go faster than me!" Green yelled at Rainbow Dash, and flew even faster than her at her full speed.

Rainbow Dash was very confused onto how he was going this fast. Then green did a sonic rainboom. It was black and green instead of all the colors of a rainbow. Rainbow Dash stopped flying, and looked at his version of a sonic rainboom. She was even more confused now, and she didn't even realize she had lost.

Green had just traveled around Twilights house, Sweet Apple Acres, and then back to where they started twice, and he did it in about 0.5 seconds. Green flew over to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, are you okay?" Green asked her.

She didn't say anything to him, she just stared at the spot Green did the sonic rainboom.

"How," she began. "How did you do that?" She turned around and stared at him.

"I don't know, but it was AWESOME!" Green said.

"…Okay, even though you beat me, it still was pretty awesome." Rainbow Dash admitted.

The two Pegasus flew back down to the starting place, and I congratulated Green for beating Rainbow Dash.

"You went like, as fast as Sonic, Green!" I told Green.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"THAT'S HOW FAST SONIC GOES?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"That's about as fast as he goes, maybe he goes faster." I answered.

She sighed, knowing there's no way she would ever be able to go as fast as him. We all hung out for a bit longer, and then we all went home. It was maybe 8:00pm when Green and I both got home, and Green wouldn't shut up about beating Rainbow Dash. I had to tell him that if he continues to talk about it, Pinkie Pie might hear it and tell everypony, making everypony laugh at Rainbow Dash. Then she will hate you for the rest of her life. That made him shut up, and I could finally have some time to clear my head. I went into my room, and green went into his room. I laid down on my bed, thinking about all the crap that has happened today. I finished thinking about what happened today, and went to sleep. That didn't last long, though. I felt like somepony was watching me, I woke up and looked around, I saw flipping Pinkie Pie, watching me sleep.


	8. What the fuck?

"What the heck are you doing?!" I asked Pinkie.

"Watching you sleep silly!" She said, as she got a knife. I stared at the knife, my eyes widened, and I saw Pinkie Pie did not look like she normally did. Her hair was straight down, and off to one side. "Now go back to sleep…" She told me.

I tried to get out from where I was, but I couldn't get out, I was strapped in.

"Oh, can't get up? Well good, because I'm hungry, and I think its feeding time for me!" Pinkiemena told me, as she chopped off one of my wings. "Now don't scream, or I will cut your tongue off!"

I was crying at this point, I don't care what others think. She then chopped off my other wing. I was bleeding like crazy, and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was not in heaven or anything like that; I was still where I was when I got my wings cut off, strapped in. Pinkiemena walked up to me.

"Awww, come on blue! Your just like Dashie, she passed out when I cut off her wings." Pinkiemena laughed "And Green was just the same as Dashie and you too!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled at her.

"You heard me, after I was done eating Green, you were next on the list." Pinkiemena said laughing.

I started to cry a little bit, not from the pain in my wings, but from Pinkie Pie killing Green. He's like the Brother I never had, and he's more hyper than usual people, and different. It makes him a little more fun to hang out with.

"Awww, why are you crying Blue?" Pinkiemena asked me smiling.

_Smile HD? Déjà vu. _I thought to myself. "YOU KILLED GREEN YOU MONSTER!" I yelled at her, trying to break free from the straps that held me down. "HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!"

"Oh, like if you never had a real Brother." Pinkiemena said turning around.

I started to cry a little bit more. "You do know that I have never had a real family that loves me. Do you?" I asked her, still with tears running down my eyes.

Pinkiemena stopped, and turned around slowly towards me. I could see she had a faint tear running down her cheek. "Neither did I." Pinkiemena said slowly.

I stared at her for what seemed like forever, and she stared back at me.

"What do you mean by 'Neither did I'?" I asked her.

Pinkiemena sat down and started to cry silently. I felt sad for her, my anger towards her just altogether turned to sadness. After a couple of minutes of waiting for Pinkiemena to finish crying, a White and Black aura surrounded her. I was so confused onto what I was looking at right now. Then a Stallion appeared behind her. This stallion was all black, similar to Green and me. The tips of his wings were white, and his eyes were all black. His cutie mark was exactly like Greens cutie mark, except it was black and white. He patted Pinkiemena on her back, and turned his attention to me.

"I suspect you're the one responsible for making Pinkie upset, am I right?" The new stallion asked me in a loud voice.

I stared at him some more, and started to speak. "I would like it if I could at least be able to walk." I told the strange stallion, looking over to him, and then looking at the straps holding me down.

"NO!" He yelled in my face. "ANSWER MY GOD FORBID QUESTION FIRST!"

"Okay… I guess I did make her upset… Sorry." I told the stallion.

His eyes went from being black, to being red. His teeth got bigger, and sharper, and he still looked so similar to Green. I could tell he was very much ticked off, and he opened a portal to hell, and ripped me out of the straps that were holding me down, and threw me into hell.

_**Short chapters for the win! Tell me what you think of the story!**_


	9. A Derpy visit and Greens bored

I woke up screaming, I just had the worst nightmare ever. Green rushed into my room, asking if everything was alright. I started to cry a little, and Green could tell I just had a really bad nightmare. Green put a hoof on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's just a dream. How about you tell me what the dream was about?" Green asked.

"Well, okay." I said.

I told him all about the dream, how apparently Pinkie Pie was going to kill me, and then I made her cry, and some stallion in black and white appeared and opened a portal to hell, and threw me in.

"Oh sweet lord…" Green said, as I finished. "I am lost for words; I don't know what to say…"

We sat quietly for about 5 minutes, and then Spike walked into the room we were in, we both looked at him.

"Hey guys, I need to ask you something, it's super important." Spike asked us.

"Sure bro, what's up?" I asked him.

"Okay, don't laugh at this okay?" Spike asked us. Green and I both nodded our heads. "Okay… I need you guys to help me get some more jewels for my cake. I know of a place to steal some jewels from a dragon, so can you help me?" Spike asked.

"Wait… Why would we laugh at that?" Green asked Spike.

"…I don't know. Anyways, are you going to help me or what?" Spike asked impatiently.

"Fine." Green and I both said.

"Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow." Spike said, and turned around.

"What do you mean by 'tomorrow'?" I asked Spike.

"Oh yeah, I need to prepare before we go!" Spike said happily, and ran off.

I sighed; I was hoping I could go today, but nope. Today was getting a little boring. Until I remembered something, I could go visit Derpy! I told Green that I was going to go see Derpy, but then he stopped me and reminded me that I have no idea where she would be. I sighed, and Green said that maybe Pinkie Pie would know. Despite my dream, the idea that I would be able to see Derpy again made me jump to my feet.

"Pinkie Pie should be at Sugar Cube Corner." Green told me as we walked outside.

There was lots of ponies out and about today in Ponyville, some said hi to us, very few ignored us, and at least 10 little fillys and colts wanted an autograph from Green, for beating Rainbow Dash in a race. Green, being Green, didn't know how to do an autograph, and the all the little fillys and colts who wanted an autograph had to explain it to him. I was laughing really hard when I saw this. I was thinking about Raymond, a 24 year old man, being taught in school by a couple of 5 year olds.

After what seemed like forever, we finally got to Sugar Cube Corner. Green and I both walked up to the counter, and were greeted with Mrs. Cake. (I don't know much about how she acts, so this part of the story may possibly be one of the worst parts).

"Hello! You must be the new stallions in town, I'm Mrs. Cake, and what's yours?" Mrs. Cake asked us.

"This is Green," I said pointing to Green. "And I'm Blue." I said pointing to myself.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Anyways, what would you like?" Mrs. Cake said.

"We need Pinkie Pie." Green said.

"She's in her room, upstairs. You can go up there if you want, just knock on the door before coming in." Mrs. Cake informed us.

"Thank you." Green said, before going upstairs, I followed.

We walked up the stairs, and we saw what we thought was Pinkies room. Her door had the words 'PINKIES ROOM' written on it.

"You think that's her room?" I asked Green.

He gave me a friendly hoof punch on my head. I went up to the door and knocked on it. I heard Pinkie scream, and jumped back 5 feet. Pinkie opened her door and saw us looking at her.

"HEY HOW YOU DOING?!" Pinkie said, very excitedly.

"Were doing fine Pinkie." Green said calmly. "Do you by chance know where Derpy could be?" Green asked the very excited mare.

"No, sorry! I know where other ponies live though, and sometimes I watch them!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up and down.

"Okaayyy… I'm officially freaked out…" I said nervously.

"Well, umm… You have a nice day, and… Uhh…" Green said, even more nervous than me.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM OUR HOME PLEASE!" I blurted out, and dragged Green out of the building.

"Well, that was…" Green started.

"Shut up, that never ever flipping happened." I said, flying up a bit.

"Agreed. But now how are we going to find Derpy?" Green said.

I thought for a moment. "Maybe Rainbow Dash?" I suggested.

Green sighed, and flew up beside me. I could tell he wanted to race me, so I started to fly as fast as I could to Rainbows house. It was still early, so she could maybe still be there. Green still beat me though, and he started to brag until he realized that he was right in front of Rainbow Dash's door. He quickly got behind me, and forced me to knock on the door.

"You need help." I told Green, while knocking on the door.

"Shut up…" Green mumbled, as he got beside me.

Sure enough, Rainbow Dash was at home. She stared at us wondering why in the name of Celestia we were at her house.

"Hey, do you know where Derpy could be?" I asked her, while Green started to fly up.

"Yeah, at her house. Why don't you go there?" Rainbow Dash said, looking at Green.

Rainbow Dash didn't know why Green just randomly decided to fly up a little, nor did Blue.

"Well, I don't know where her house is. So I thought you would know." I said, glancing at Green.

"Why's Green here then?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I... Uhhh..." Green said blushing, and flew off.

Rainbow Dash had a confused look on her face, I could tell what she was thinking. Why was Green acting weird around her?

"Yeah, I have no idea why he's acting weird. Anyways, back to the question, do you know where Derpy lives?" I asked.

"Umm... I can't really remember where she lives, but I could try to show you." Rainbow said.

"Good, couldn't hurt to try." I happily said.

Rainbow Dash flew over me, and gives me a hand motion to follow her, and I flew up and followed her. We flew in silence for 2 minutes, and then I broke the silence and told her about my dream.

"That dream sounds flopped up Blue." Rainbow Dash said, after I told her about my dream.

"I still don't know if it was trying to tell me something or what… But that black and white stallion… He was like another Green, except a lot more insane." I told Rainbow Dash.

"Well, what if you're just getting all worked up about a nightmare that means nothing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I thought for a moment, and realized that Rainbow Dash was right. I was getting a little worked up about a dream.

**Meanwhile, Green is so bored, he might die.  
**

"Can there be anything that ever flipping happened here that's FUN?!" Green complained.

Green was walking around Ponyville, hoping for SOMETHING to happen. He then found himself so flipping bored, he started going into stores to look at the crap they sold. Then he came across a clothing store, he went in. At first, it seemed like a store that was abandoned recently, but then he saw a unicorn mare come into the room he was in. She looked at him for a second, and then walked back into the room she was in before. Green was so confused, that he forgot that this pony was rarity. He also forgot that he was in a store for cloths. He forgot that he was actually alive for a second, and then things popped back to real time. He was entering the door again, and this time instead of silence, he got a response for coming in. Sweetie Bell looked in the room to see Green looking around. She came up to me and asked Green why he was here.

"I'm bored out of my mind." Green answered.

"Oh." Sweetie Bell said, and went into another room.

Green was about to leave, and then decided that maybe if he waits, something will happen. Green didn't have to wait long, because as soon as Green finished thinking that, Rarity came into the room.

"Hello darling, I believe you are new to town?" Rarity asked Green. Green nodded.

She looked at Green and got an idea.

"Oh, I have a wonderful idea for some clothing for you!" Rarity said.

Green sighed. "Okay… What kind of 'idea'?" Green asked Rarity.

"It's a surprise! Come back tomorrow and I'll have it ready." Rarity said, and pushed Green out of her shop.

"Well, so much for that…" Green mumbled to himself.

**Okay, back to Blue and Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash and I were above a forest looking area, and were looking for a house. Derpy moved out here in the forest to get away from all of the ponies being mean to her back at Ponyville. You can't see Derpys house from flying up above the forest, because the house she lives in is surrounded by trees, so you can't see it. After about 10 minutes, we finally found Derpys house, I made a map, showing where it is from Ponyville to her house. Rainbow Dash quickly darted off after we found her house. I don't blame her, she loves to have fun, not flipping searching for a house. I knocked on the door, and Derpy shyly opened the door to see who it was. When she saw me, she opened up the door a little faster, and welcomed me in the best way she could. Her house wasn't bad, it was clean, and smelled fresh. I just had to point out how clean she kept her house.

"You keep this house very clean." I said to Derpy.

"Well, I get help from somepony, but I'll tell you later." She said to me smiling.

What is up with this smile crap? First I get flipping Pinkiemena smiling at me in a very creepy way, and now Derpy was almost doing that same thing Pinkiemena did in my dream. Derpy showed me around her place. It didn't take long though, because her house only has a kitchen, which has a crap ton of muffins in it, a living room, or what Derpy called it, a sitting room, one bathroom, and 3 bedrooms.

_Wait… Three bedrooms? _I thought to myself.

I was so confused, why would she need 3 bedrooms? I didn't want to ask why she had three of them to avoid being rude if she were to get mad for some reason. Once Derpy finished showing me around her house, she asked me if I would like some muffins.

"I don't know, I like them in my world but I don't know if I would like it in this one… I would like three muffins please." I told Derpy, giving her the creepy smile she gave me.

"Okay, and thank you for saying please." Derpy said, before turning around and getting the muffins.

I looked out a window while waiting for Derpy, and saw something… Something that made me jump back and yell.

**Sometime before Blue saw something that scared him half to death…**

Green laid down in a grass field, he figured out he loved this field a second ago. It was nice and green, like his name, and he loved to feel the smoothing breeze. Then somepony startled him as he was just about to go to sleep. The pony he was looking at looked just like him, but instead of Green tips for the wings, he had white tips. His eyes were a bright yellow, and his cutie mark was a question mark.

"Whoa! Dude, your cutie mark is so cool!" Green told the mysterious newcomer.

He stared at Green blankly, much like what Green does when he's thinking hard. Green stared back at him waiting for a response. After about 2 minutes of him staring at Green, he finally said something.

"I know who you are; you're a human from earth. You've come here because you're supposed to be the 7th element." The strange stallion said.

"…Ummm, and your telling be this, becaaauuuuse?" Green asked him.

"Because you have been brought here, even though you're not the 7th element. Princess Celestia has figured this out just a couple minutes ago, and she's going to send you back to Earth in a matter of hours. Unless, you come with me." He said to Green, smiling.

Greens eyes widened, he didn't want to leave Equestira, it's a perfect world here. If he was sent back, he wouldn't have Rainbow Dash, or Derpy, or Dan! Over the past few months when Dan was living at his house, Dan became what felt like Raymonds brother. We both had almost equal skills in everything, while in some skills were not. If Raymond left Equestria without Dan, he would go right back to being miserable. Green thought for a moment, and nodded his head at the stallion.

"Great, follow me." He said, and turned around.

Green follows him, and after a minute of walking, started with the questions.

"... What is your name, if you don't mind me asking." Green asked the dark stallion.

"My name? Just call me... Ummmm..." He said, trying to think of a name.

Green waited for him to think of a name, and after a long time of waiting for him to think of a name, he told Green his name was,

"Richard." Richard said.

_Wait, that's not a normal name here... That's very odd... _Green thought to himself.

"Oh, okay. Well, where are we going?" Green asked Richard.

Richard stopped walking, and started to laugh in a very creepy way. He then stomped his hoof on the ground, and Green and Richard teleported to some cave place. The cave was very wet and dark. Green tried to walk forward, but Green seemed to be unable to move. He tried with all his power just to move one hoof, but he stopped once he saw Richard.

"Richard, why can't I move?!" I yelled at Richard.

Richard started to laugh again, still in a very creepy laugh.

"First of all, my names not Richard, its Dick Dickerson." Richard said.

Greens eyes widened bigger than they ever had before. Dick Dickerson was a copy of Green that he made up in earth. He was all like Green, except a lot more insane. Green used to talk to him when he was alone, he was an imaginary friend. Then Green forgot about him and never talked to him again. Green was speechless; Green didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"Let me explain why I'm here… You see, when you stopped talking to me, I was for some reason sent here. I looked around the place, and ponies started to talk to me. They were much better at being nice than you!" Dick said, getting right up in Greens face. "Then I met Discord, he was almost exactly like me and you." Dick spoke proudly, turning around. "Discord and I both wanted to kill, we have burning anger inside us both, but we wanted more of an army than just the two of us. We looked everywhere for somepony who was just like us but we couldn't find anypony. Then you came to Equestria…"

"What do you mean by one more?" Green asked Dick.

"You! You have more anger inside you than us!" Discord said, walking out from the shadows.

"Me?! No, no, no, NO! I may say that I am burning with anger, but when I do, I mean it as a joke. I don't really mean it." Green tried to tell Dick and Discord.

"Nope, we have done the math, and numbers never lie! You are the only person/pony who can be turned into a demon." Discord told Green, and snapped his fingers.

"We are horrible at explaining this kind of crap, so we are just going to turn you into a demon, so goodbye Raymond!" Dick said smiling, and stomped his hoofs on the ground.

Green closed his eyes as he felt intense pain. He never would have thought it would be this painful to be turned into a demon. Discord and Dick both smiled at Green as he yelled in pain. After a minute, Greens transformation was complete.

"YES! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Dick cheered.

Green stood still. Green didn't look normal at all; his eyes were black where it should be white. His eyes had a red glowing dot where his pupils should be, and below his eye sockets he had blood dripping down. His mouth had very sharp teeth, and could bite through pure metal because of how sharp his teeth were. The tips of Greens wings were a bloody red color instead of a bright green. His hair and tail was striped with a black and bloody red color.

"Dick, I don't think Green is a good name for him anymore…" Discord whispered to Dick.

"Yeah, I already know a good name for him. His new name is Bloody." Dick told Discord and Green.

"Yes sir…" Bloody said.

_**Holy shit! Green has been turned into a demon! Guess this was the pony in the left side of the cover for this, and Blue is on the right side.**_


	10. A bloody new foe

_**Author note  
just so you know, Bloody is Green, and Raymond. Blue is Dan. And Richard is Dick Dickerson.**_

__"Bloody, go and say hello to Blue, he's at Derpys house. I'm sure they would love to see you." Dick ordered Bloody.

"Yes sir…" Bloody answered, and flew out.

Bloody flew over to Derpys house, and saw Blue by a window. Bloody flew over to the window and stared at Blue. Blue looked at him, and Blue started to yell.

**Back to Blues point of view.**

I stared at the thing staring at me. Whatever it was, busted through the window and dashed forward at me. I quickly dodged it by centimeters. Derpy came running into the room the thing and I were in. The thing looked over at Derpy as soon as she came into the room. I flew up a bit, and dive bombed at the bloody thing. I flew quickly over to Derpy and picked her up with my hoofs, and busted through the door.

"What was that thing?! And why are you holding me?!" Derpy yelled at me, as I flew really fast.

"I don't know what that was, and I'm holding you because your kind of slow at flying." I told her, looking back.

That thing was catching up to me rather fast. I bit my lip, and made the hardest decision of my life. I flew lower to the ground, and dropped Derpy.

"What are yo-." Derpy said, and saw that monster thing right in front of her.

Derpy stared at the thing while stepping back a bit. She is in too much shock to try and flee. I turned around, and bolted at the monster. I hit him right on his side of his head, just before he was just about to harm Derpy. He fell down, and slowly got up.

"Do you think you can beat me?!" The thing yelled at me in a demonic voice.

I gritted my teeth; I can't beat a flipping demon monster thing.

"What are you?!" I yelled at the monster, walking up to him and pushing his face down to the ground.

The thing laughed at me, and he somehow teleported above me.

"You should know, brother…" The thing told me, punching me to the ground.

I got up really fast, and faced him.

"G-G-Green?" I studdered.

"Yes, except I am not Green. I'm Bloody." Bloody said demonically.

Bloody threw a very hard punch in my face. I fell down to the ground and Bloody began to throw several more punchs at my face. Bloody then teleported away, back to where Dick Dickerson and Discord are. Derpy rushed over to me, and shook me.

"Blue? BLUE! WAKE UP!" Derpy yelled at me.

Derpy focused her eyes, and made them look at my face clearly without being cross eyed. She saw that I was bleeding very badly, my eyes were damaged very badly, and some of my teeth were gone. I looked even worse than how Raymond looked when he was fighting that bully. Derpy knew she had to get me to a hospital. Derpy tried to pick me up just like how I did when I picked her up, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Ummm…" Derpy said, trying to think of something.

"Derpy!? Derpy whats going on?" Somepony called to Derpy.

Derpy looked around, and saw Dr. Whooves looking at me. His eyes widened.

"Derpy, what in the name of god happened?!" Dr. Whooves asked.

"No time to explain, can you help me get him to the hospital?" Derpy asked.

"I kind of have to, he looks like shit." Dr. Whooves said, and hauled me onto his back.

Dr. Whooves grunted, I'm very heavy to try and pick up, or to keep on your back. While Derpy and the doctor both walked quickly through the forest, Derpy explained to him what happened.

"-and then he dropped me-," Derpy said, but was interrupted.

"He dropped you!? While you were being chased by a demon-like pony?!" Dr. Whooves asked.

"Yes, he did drop me. But I guess he had a plan when he dropped me." Derpy told the doctor. "But can you let me finish?" Derpy asked.

The doctor sighed, and nodded his head.

Derpy finished her story about what happened, and they both arrived in Ponyville. When they started to rush through Ponyvilles streets to head to the hospital, ponies started to question what happened to me. They made a crowd and followed Derpy and Dr. Whooves to the hospital. Derpy got sick of the crowd and told the crowd they can't come inside the hospital with them. Derpy and Dr. Whooves went into the hospital and immediately got me in an emergency room. They were told that they were not allowed to visit me at any time until I get better. They both nodded, and left the hospital.

I woke up only seconds after I blacked out. I could tell I was in a hospital immediately. After about 5 minutes of waiting, somepony appeared in front of me. It was Bloody.

"Awww, you poor widdle thing, got punched in the face I see… That's too bad." Bloody taunted me. "You're lucky I didn't kill anypony near here yet, my master won't let me… Oh what's that? You've never met the guy? Well let's introduce you to him."

Suddenly, that black and white pony appeared beside Bloody. He was the pony from my dream!

"Hello, Dan…" The black and white stallion said. "Bloody you may go."

"Yes sir…" Bloody said, and teleported somewhere.

I waited for the black and white stallion to start talking. I am too weak to talk.

"To my understandings, you don't know me do you?" He said. "My name is Dick Dickerson, I used to be Raymonds friend. Then he forgot about me and never talked to me again."

He started to talk about what happened with Green, then a doctor came into my emergency room. Dick turned around to see the pony staring at him, and Dick vanished. The doctor shook his head, thinking he was just seeing things.

"Look Blue, for some odd reason Celestia wants to cast a spell on you to make you heal immediately. She has never done this with any other pony, so consider yourself lucky." The doctor told me, stepping aside so Celestia could walk into the room.

Celestia walked into the room and casted the spell on me. Her horn glowed a massive light and a light beamed at me. My vision was just all white but it cleared up after a minute or so. I got out of the bed I was laying on once I could see again. I looked at a mirror, and saw that my face didn't look like hell anymore. I then turned to Celestia, who had a very mad look on her face. The doctor saw Celestias face and ran out of the emergency room.

"How long have you known about Green being a demon?!" Celestia yelled at me not in her normal voice.

"I never knew he would ever do something like this, I swear! I only met him on a bus." I told Celestia.

I could tell she didn't believe me, so she used her magic to read my mind. Celestia backed up a few steps when she found out I wasn't lying.

"Do you know why I brought you and Green here?" Celestia asked me in her normal voice.

I shook my head no.

"I wanted you two here because I could see a little bit of the future, and there was going to be chaos. I knew the elements of harmony couldn't defeat this new foe so I began to search in other universes to find somepony who was the 7th element, and somepony else who was great at fighting hand to hand. I found you two in your world, and I followed the two of you ever since you were on the bus. I was invisible so you couldn't see me. Then I knew after 2 months that you two were the ones I have been looking for, I was also looking for Rainbow Dash and Derpy too. When I first saw that you and Raymond were taking care of them, I thanked you two quietly to myself. Green is the 7th element of harmony, but right now he's the deadly foe. Inculding Discord and that Dick Dickerson pony. You and your friends have to defeat this new Green in order to convert him back into his normal, pony self." Celestia explained to me.

"… When do I have to start?" I asked Celestia moments later.

"Soon." Celestia told me, and teleported me in Twilights house.

_**Fuck yeah! Now we are getting into the awesome shit! Next chapter may take a while, so please wait. The only reason the first 10 chapters came so fast was because I already had them made when I made my account. Please give me your review, and tell me what I could do better.**_


	11. WHY U NO GET IT?

_** Fuck ye! A new chapter within this piece of crap fan fiction! Remember that this is my first fan fiction, so be a little easy on me if you think it sucks. **_

Twilight was reading some stupid book when I teleported in her house. She jumped back literally 10 feet.

"H-H-How are you healed? The ponies at the hospital said you were not gonna be better in at least 6 months, if you were lucky!" Twilight asked me confused.

"Princess Celestia casted a spell on me and I was healed immediately." I told her. "But right now I need to figure out more about Green, or in this case, Bloody."

Twilight looked at me with a very confused look on her face. I guess she's informed about people from other universes, but isn't informed about a deadly new enemy that could kill her and everypony in Equestira. I face hoofed my face and sighed.

"Bloodys Green that has been turned into a demon like pony. He looks almost exactly like Green except the parts where Green was Green, it's bloody." I told Twilight.

"Ohhh… I don't get it." Twilight said with a grin on her face.

_Celestia damnit… _I thought to myself. I spent the next 30 minutes trying to explain to her what Bloody was. She didn't understand it one little bit.

"Oh come ON!" I heard Bloody yell, and he teleported in the room. He zipped in front of Twilight. "I'm Bloody! OKAY?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW?!" Bloody yelled at Twilight.

Twilight stepped back a bit and looked at Bloody. She looked at his eyes, his teeth, and his wings.

"… I still don't get it." Twilight said to Bloody.

Bloody roared loudly, I wanted to yell to. This was just getting ridiculous and I was happy when Bloody teleported in this room to present himself to Twilight. But now I am just getting frustrated.

"TWILIGHT WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I yelled at her, and Bloody stopped roaring.

"… I don't understand how he doesn't just stay by your side even though he's a demon. If he really wanted to kill, wouldn't he just do that right now?" Twilight asked Bloody and I.

This was actually a really good question. Why didn't he just kill me and Twilight right now, along with everypony else? I looked over to Bloody and he banged his head on the wall.

"Are you SHITTING ME?! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU NOW! I WANT A CHALLENGE WHEN YOU FACE ME! THAT'S WHAT DICK DICKERSON WANTS, AND IT'S WHAT DISCORD WANTS TOO! NOW IS THAT ALL?!" Bloody yelled very loudly at Twilight, getting right up in her face.

Twilight stared at Bloody for what seemed forever. Bloody and I both knew that she was going to say 'I don't get it' again.

"… I still don't get it." Twilight said.

I did what Bloody did a while ago, I slammed my head onto a wall. Bloody did the same.

"Bloody, can you just give her something or just put a spell on her to make her understand?!" I asked Bloody, while quite enough so Twilight couldn't hear.

Bloody stopped slamming his head on the wall and thought for a moment. I stopped slamming my head against the wall and waited for him to respond. After about 30 seconds, he hit his hoof on his head.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE!?" Bloody yelled to himself.

Bloody slammed both of his front hooves on the ground and teleported away. I thought he just left without doing anything to Twilight, then I looked at her and she had some aura around her. I bounced back and yelped. The aura went away as soon as I yelped. Twilight looked around like she now knows something new.

"Ohhhh, now I get it!" Twilight said, and went back to her book.

_I don't even… _I thought to myself. I went outside and headed for Rainbow Dashes house. I needed to tell her about Bloody because she has not seen him yet, or heard about him, at least I think. As I flew past Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie somehow started to fly next to me. I didn't notice her when she first started to fly next to me, but then she poked me. I yelled and landed on the ground in a split second. Pinkie slowly landed right next to me.

"What are you doing Blue?!" Pinkie excitedly asked me.

"Ugh, Pinkie I'm trying to inform Rainbow Dash about something." I told Pinkie in a boring voice.

"About what?" Pinkie asked me bouncing up and down.

"It's none of your business." I told her and started to fly up.

"TELL ME!" Pinkie yelled at me, and gripped my tail and yanked it down.

"Owww… Okay fine! But don't tell anypony, they might panic and tell other ponies about it." I told Pinkie. "So here's the thing, Green has been turned into a demon and now his name is Bloody. He's a part of a 3 pony group, Discord, Dick Dickerson, and Bloody. He's about 10x stronger now and he has much more stamina than before."

"Oh! He sounds like a FUN pony to be friends with!" Pinkie said more excited than ever.

Just then, Bloody appeared right in front of Pinkie.

"Hello stranger!... Wait, your Bloody aren't you!?" Pinkie said even more excited.

"… Ummmm… Yes, I am Bloody." Bloody told Pinkie nervously.

"OHMYGO-." Pinkie tried to say but I interrupted her.

"Bloody, why are you presenting yourself?" I asked Bloody.

Bloody turned toward me slowly.

"So people can SHUT UP ABOUT ME AND GET ON WITH THEIR LIVES! I DON'T WANT IT TO TAKE FOREVER SO YOU CAN FIGHT ME!" Bloody yelled at me demonicly.

**Rainbow Dashes point of view**

Rainbow Dash was bored. She had nothing to do today and she wanted to talk to Green a little bit. She has been wondering what happened to him ever since he came to her house with Blue. Rainbow Dash is sleeping on a cloud, hoping she will get a nice nap. Then she started to hear a pony yell. She woke up and looked at the ground from her cloud. Rainbow Dash looked around for ten seconds flat, and saw some very weird stallion yelling at Blue, and Pinkie Pie was watching the weird one yell at Blue.

_What the hay? _Rainbow Dash thought to herself. She flew towards the strange stallion slowly. As she got closer, she recognized the cutie mark the weird stallion had. It was an epic face and only Green was given that cutie mark. She flew towards some trees so she wouldn't be caught. Rainbow Dash knew there was something wrong with Green. His voice sounded demonic and stuff like that. Rainbow Dash got into a position where she could see Greens face. Rainbow Dash had to blink several times to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Green had no eyes, just a red glowing dot for the pupil. Under his eye sockets was lots of blood. All of his Green parts of his body like the hair, and the wings were now a blood red. She had to know what was going on so she flew slowly up and got beside Blue.

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, SOMETHING ABOUT CLICHÉ THINGS- Rainbow Dash, what the hell are you doing here?" Bloody said.

"… What the hoof happened to you?" Rainbow Dash asked Bloody, while she examined his wings.

**Back to Dans point of view**

_What are you doing_ _Rainbow Dash?! Can't you tell he's dangerous!? _I thought in my head.

"GOD DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T EVERYPONY JUST UNDERSTAND THAT I'M A DEMON!?" Bloody yelled while pushing Rainbow Dash to the ground with his wing.

_Well, now I know he's not putting on an act. If he was, he would never do that to rainbow dash. _I thought to myself. He slammed his front hoofs to the ground and teleported away. Rainbow Dash got up and looked around her for Green.

"Where did Green go?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

"I have no idea, but he does that. He just pops in for about 2 minutes to argue and get pissed off, and then he leaves." I told her. "And his new name is apparently Bloody. He can also somehow do magic shit even though he's not a unicorn."

"Blood-." Rainbow Dash tried to ask.

"MY NAMES BLOODY BECAUSE IM VERY BLOODY INSTEAD OF GREEN! STUPID MARE!" A voice that sounded like Bloody yelled.

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash said.

_**That's all for now, I will try to have the next chapter within a week. Please review and tell me what I could do better, and if you would like to see something happen. Also, DO NOT TALK ABOUT CUPCAKES! That's all :P**_


End file.
